


Overwatch Writing Prompt - Zenyatta is NOT Jealous

by SumiSprite



Series: Free Fic Prompts! [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Idiots in Love, Jealous Zenyatta, Jealousy, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sumi is a stupid lil squiddy - Freeform, Zendatta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiSprite/pseuds/SumiSprite
Summary: This is a WRITING PROMPT, NOT a fic!This prompt is for the Overwatch fandom/community!Zenyatta is most definitely NOT the jealous type...maybe.~S~





	Overwatch Writing Prompt - Zenyatta is NOT Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt is free to be used by various fanfic writers and may be utilized in ways other than the specified plot; takers of this prompt have full creative license to take what inspiration they find, and run with it. Don't forget to link me if you fill this prompt and post! 
> 
> Thank you, and enjoy!
> 
> ~S~

**_NOTICE!_** This is _NOT_ a fic, but a _PROMPT_ that is open for use to anyone and everyone! More than one person can write from it, so there is no competition or rush to claim this prompt; it is free to anyone who wishes to draw inspiration from it!

If you do decide to write for this prompt, please let me know when you post it! I would love to read it! 

Thanks, and I hope writers get some inspiration out of this **_Overwatch Prompt!_**

_(NO, I am NOT going to write fics for this fandom, fuck that, I have too much going on, I only looked for the robot babs, it was a mistake, I didn’t mean it, I was thinking of you the whole time, it meant nothing to me, NOTHING AT ALL!)_

**NOTES:**  
This prompt can be written a an AU or in the timeline of pre Zenyatta leaving the monastery, or where he does not leave it at all. His is considerably OOC and younger in terms of this prompt’s implications and his dialogue. This is a fluff and angst prompt.

 **Established/Optional pairing(s):** Mondatta/Zenyatta (Zendatta) is the aimed pairing of this prompt, but writers can keep it platonic or include other pairings! 

****

**  
**

PROMPT

**   
**  


Zenyatta was not the jealous type.

Or so he thought as much. He begins to seriously question himself when Mondatta returns from a tour, but his going to greet his master is brought to a halt when he finds Mondatta is not alone. He has brought an Omnic with him that he found and rescued during his trip. 

It’s not the first time Mondatta has picked up an Omnic in need - Zenyatta himself was one such case - but this Omnic makes him...uneasy. He can’t explain it, but he can say for certain it is not the way the Omnic seems to hang off Mondatta’s arm like a smitten limpet. It’s certainly not because of the way the Omnic trills and whirrs to his master in a way that express more than fondness. It certainly isn’t because they keep _touching_ Mondatta in less than innocent gestures. And it certainly _isn’t because no matter where Mondatta goes, the new Omnic is tailing him like an Iris damned puppy, leaving no time, privacy or chance for Zenyatta to interact with his stupid, kind, obvious master._

He is _not_ jealous…

No, he is simply going through the motions of change, and the mild ire of having to share his master with another. He doesn’t feel angry or hurt or tossed aside. Nope, not at all. Not when Mondatta holds private meditation sessions with the new Omnic - only ever reserved for Zenyatta, never anyone else. Not when the other invites themselves to join Mondatta on walks - he can go walk with whoever he wants, he doesn’t _have_ to always and only invite Zenyatta. Not when they glue themselves to Mondatta’s side even during down time - Mondatta’s shoulder and chest make comfortable perches to rest one’s head on, Zenyatta can’t fault them for feeling the same. _And not when the damn Omnic FAWNS over Mondatta after he returns from a long, strenuous tour of giving speeches and lending aid to other Omnics._

 _He is not jealous…!_

He’s not jealous. He doesn’t care if the new Omnic seems to actively steer Mondatta away from Zenyatta. He doesn’t care if he stumbles upon them sharing a cot under the pretense of the Omnic having had a nightmare. He doesn’t care about the praise and encouragement Mondatta seems to shower them with - praise and encouragement _he_ always received. _He does not care! He is NOT jealous!_

...maybe...maybe he’s a _little_ jealous.

Zenyatta is torn, if not heartbroken. He never took himself to be the jealous type, but only because he had never held the attention of someone he considered worth being jealous over. Mondatta was someone special to him, someone he adored and looked up to in a way that had long since progressed past hero worship-like awe. But now this new Omnic was taking up time from Mondatta - time Zenyatta has grown so used to spending with the white Omnic, that to have it taken away is only instigating stress, hurt and Discord in him. 

He hates these feelings; jealousy should not be something a budding Shambali monk should foster. But he does. And the worst part is that Mondatta doesn’t realize any of this. He probably wouldn't believe Zenyatta if he told him the sweet, innocent new Omnic was up to no good! 

Or so he thinks. 

Mondatta may not be as oblivious as Zenyatta thinks…

 **BONUS! (These are OPTIONAL!)**  
\- The new Omnic is not as sweet and innocent as they present themselves, and Zenyatta seems to be the only one who sees it.  
\- Mondatta is not oblivious to their goading Zenyatta, but he does not outwardly show that he knows. He can’t single out a new monk on accusations when they have only been with them for a few weeks.  
\- Mondatta is growing a tad impatient with the new Omnic’s constant clinging and invading his personal time, and the time he wishes to spend with Zenyatta.  
\- Other monks who Zenyatta talks to do not believe him when he says the new Omnic is not as they seem, leaving him even more isolated.  
\- (If in a more canonical timeline) Genji is present for these happenings and may be the only one who believes Zenyatta. He wants Zen to confess already so the whole mess is resolved.  
\- Genji is a Good Bro.  
\- Zenyatta eventually confronts the new Omnic. It doesn’t go well.  
\- Either the new Omnic gets caught by Mondatta confirming Zenyatta’s accusations, or the situation escalates and Zenyatta is pinned as the instigator.  
\- Confrontation with Mondatta and Zenyatta. Mondatta reassures Zen about what happened, and after Zen tearfully confessing his feelings on the matter, Mondatta apologizes for not fixing the issue sooner. 

**OVER 9,000 BONUS! (These are OPTIONAL!)**  
\- Mondatta and Zenyatta initiate a confession of their feelings for one another.  
\- NSWF  
\- BottomDatta (bottom Mondatta)  
\- Both are expert cuddlers.  
\- Epilogue; the new Omnic seems oddly subdued and seems to be avoiding both Mondatta and Zenyatta.  
\- Mondatta later explains how he had put his foot down on the Omnic, and if they should continue to harass Zenyatta or anyone else, they would have to leave the monastery. You leave your Discord at the door; you don’t bring it in to infect others.  
\- Idiots in Love. 

My brain is a car fire. 

Sumi, OUT!

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt is free to be used by various fanfic writers and may be utilized in ways other than the specified plot; takers of this prompt have full creative license to take what inspiration they find, and run with it. Don't forget to link me if you fill this prompt and post! 
> 
> Thank you, and enjoy!
> 
> ~S~


End file.
